Mystic Six: Miscellaneous Details
by paradisegirl
Summary: Like it says in my profile, I had a lot of details in my head that I just couldn't get into real story context. So here they are in a much less organized form.
1. Basic Timeline

Mystic Six: Miscellaneous Details

Basic Timeline:

-James moves from wizarding world to the house next door to Lily; they become best friends.

-James has to move back to the wizarding world, and Lily has to move to Ireland

-James reunites with cousin Garnet Adams and her parents, Sirius, Remus, Peter, other friend Mary Minimax, etc.

-Lily meets new next door neighbor Tiara Matthews, and Tiara's friends Ruby and Rose Michaels and Sean and Steven Combs1; their families become friends.

-Lily finds out she's a witch. It's revealed that: her friends also found out, Tiara's parents are Squibs and grandparents are pureblood wizards, and their other friends' parents are pureblood wizards as well.

-They go to Diagon Alley; run into Garnet but don't realize who she is.

-On Hogwarts Express, Garnet introduces James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Mary; Lily and James have a joyful reunion.

-Lily, James, Garnet, Sirius, Remus, and Tiara get into Gryffindor; Ruby, Rose, Sean, and Steven are in Ravenclaw.

Skip to 3rd year:

-Lily, James, Garnet, Sirius, Remus, and Tiara find out that they're the legendary Mystic Six; find out about elemental powers, telepathic powers, etc. Dumbledore shows them secret suite where they can practice, etc.

Skip to 5th year:

-At End of Year Ball, Mystic Six host/perform.

Post-Hogwarts:

-James and Lily get married; Sirius and Garnet wed; Remus and Tiara marry; Ruby and Sean get married as do Rose and Steven.

-Jobs: James, Sirius, and Garnet become Aurors. Lily becomes a part-times Auror and part-time Researcher/Decoder in Department of Mysteries. Tiara becomes the Ministry/Department of Mysteries' official Record Keeper and also a Researcher/Decoder. Remus becomes a Researcher/Decoder for a while, then is Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for a year, then goes back to old job.

-Peter joins Voldemort; Mary pretends to but is really on Light side. Mystic Six face Voldemort 3 times, but thanks to Mary's info, ultimately defeat him.

-Children: Lily and James have twins-Harry and Carolyn. Sirius and Garnet have twins named Orion and Diana. Remus and Tiara have twins named Romulus and Sierra.

-All live happily ever after. 

1 Reference to Sean "Diddy" Combs unintentional


	2. Neighborhood Layouts

Neighborhood Layouts

-Rosewood Court (Lily and James' old street):

#31 is Lily's house, #33 is James' house

-Redwood Lane (Lily, Tiara, Ruby, Rose, Sean, Steven) really a semi-circle

#45 is Sean and Steven, #55 is Ruby and Rose, #65 is Tiara, #75 is Lily

-Founders' Hill (James, Sirius, Remus, Garnet, Peter, Mary; eventually Lily and Tiara as well)

-The two main streets, Founders' Hill Drive and Hogwarts Drive, are vertically parallel to each other.

-The other four streets are horizontally parallel. They are: Godric's Hollow, Rowena's Glen, Helga's Moor, and Salazar's Fen.

Rowena's Glen: 7618 is Remus, 7620 is Sirius, 7622 is James, 7624 is Garnet

Helga's Moor: 7733 is Peter, 7743 is Mary

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

House Names (for Floo)

Evans' (Lily) is Evans' Estate

Matthews' (Tiara) is Matthews' Manor

Lupins' (Remus) is Raven's Cove

Blacks' (Sirius) is Serpent's Lair

Potters' (James) is Lion's Den

Adams' (Garnet) is Falcon's Nest

Pettigrews' (Peter) is Ferret's Burrow

Minimax's (Mary) is Rabbit Hutch

Michaels' (Ruby and Rose) is Michaels' Mansion

Combs' (Sean and Steven) is Combs' Castle


	3. Secret Suite

Secret Suite

Here, I will describe the "secret suite" mentioned in the first chapter. I will describe its location in the castle, and the painting that covers its entrance. The description of its interior will come later. ((I actually don't have a clear-cut idea yet, so reviews with ideas would be nice!))

Location- The entrance to the Secret Suite is on the fifth floor, right across the hall from a portrait of the famed alchemist, Nicholas Flamel. However, only certain people can see it. The ones who can't will just see a blank castle wall.

Painting- The setting is a forest clearing at night. There is a spring of water running through the clearing, and there are fireflies everywhere. The sky is dotted with stars, and there's a full moon partially hidden behind a cloud. In the clearing, there is a white stage with his nose between the petals of a lily-of-the-valley. There is a big, black dog staring at a scarlet phoenix flying through the night sky. There is also a gray wolf bowing his head, and a pure white unicorn resting her glowing horn on his head.


	4. Proposals,Enagagment Rings,and Weddings

Proposals, Engagement Rings, and Weddings

Proposals- James, Sirius, and Remus all proposed on the same night. James, knowing that Lily loved the water, took her to a gorgeous beach on a private tropical island. Sirius, appealing to Garnet's sense of fun and adventure, took her to an amusement park he'd rented out just for them. He took her on a Ferris wheel that just "happened" to get stuck at the top. Remus, thinking of Tiara's inner romantic, took her to a clearing that looked just like the one outside the Secret Suite (except the only animals in this clearing were fireflies).

Engagement Rings- All of the jewels were heart-shaped. Lily's ring had two small diamonds with a larger emerald in between on a gold band. Garnet's ring had two small diamonds with a larger ruby in between on a gold band, and Tiara's ring had two small diamonds with a larger sapphire in between on a gold band.

Weddings- James and Lily got married first. Then, Remus and Tiara had their wedding. Finally, Sirius and Garnet married. They all had best men and maids/matrons of honor. A few months after Sirius and Garnet wed, Ruby and Sean and Rose and Steven had a double wedding.


End file.
